Where The Wild Roses Grow
by The-Bubbling-Pipe
Summary: A Dip Songfic to Nick Cave's and Kylie Minogue's "where the Wild Roses Grow"


**I do not own South Park nor the song.**

**Song used is Where The Wild Roses Grow by Nick Cave. Listen to it. It's great.**

_Lyrics in italics._

**Where the Wild Roses Grow**

_They call me 'The Wild Rose'  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it, I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day_

_From the first day I saw her, I knew she was the one  
She stared in my eyes and smiled  
For her lips were the colour of the roses  
That grew down the river, all bloody and wild_

(Damien's POV)

I paused outside the door. Well this is going to suck. I don't really see why my father thought it necessary to send me to school when I only have one year left. Something to do with 'experiencing life in the human world'. Well screw it. I hate humanity.

I take a deep breath and enter the room. The smells of text books and mortals hit me and I have to say, I much prefer the smoke and brimstone of home. "Okay Damien take your seat". He indicates an empty seat and I grumble when I sit down. Until I notice who is infront of me.

Pip Pirrup. He's been known as this since he started school here. I recall that he told me, a long time ago in 4th grade, that his real name was Phillip, but everyone called him Pip because they hated him. Well I just thought Pip was a more suited name. It was cute. Like him, with his short bob of blonde hair, his crystal blue eyes filled with innocence and those rosy cheeks topped off his adorable apperarance.

Another thing I remember are those lips. Oh how I have dreamed of those lips. Ever since my departure from the human world I have wondered what those lips would feel like. Would they be soft? Would they push back against mine? Could I claim them as mine? I smirk as I think of my new objective on earth. Claiming Pip Pirrup as mine.

_When he knocked on my door and entered the room  
My trembling subsided in his sure embrace  
He would be my first man and with a careful hand  
He wiped at the tears that ran down my face_

(Pip's POV)

I ran to the boys' bathroom, hand held to my nose. They had hit me again, as civil as I am, they always hit me again. This time their chosen target was my nose. They yelled things like "It'll be an improvement to your appearance" and "Maybe someone will actually know you're a man now".

I pushed a wad of toilet paper to my now bleeding nose. A scarlet flower began to bloom on this paper. It was all routine to me. And in following my routine, I sat on the unsanitary toilet lid and large tears began to fall from my eyes.

But, in changing from my routine, I heard footsteps and then a heavy knock at the stall door. "Pip?" a deep but comforting voice called. "Damien?" I squeaked back. "Let me in".

I decided it best not to say no to the anti-christ and unlocked the door.

"I'm terribly sorry, I must look a right mess" I begin to sob again as my cheerful facade drops under his steady gaze.

That is until I feel warm arms wrap around me. He's warmer than a normal person. Must be something to do with the whole demon thing. I don't care right now. It's comforting. I feel his smooth hand under my chin, lifting it up so I'm looking him in his red eyes. With the slightest of touches he brushes my tears away. And all of a sudden I get the feeling that everything is going to be okay.

_They call me 'The Wild Rose'  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me that, I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day_

On the second day, I brought her a flower  
She was more beautiful than any woman I've seen  
I said, "Do you know where the wild roses grow  
So sweet and scarlet and free?"

(Damien's POV)

I was standing outside Pip's bedroom door. His adoptive parents let me in, glad to know the British boy finally had a friend. I pushed the door open to a sight that appealed to my every sense.

Pip was spread out on the bed, his golden locks formed a halo around his head. The sweet scent of tea filled my nostrils and I could hear him humming a tune. The sight was like a dream. I will remember this dream forever.

I lay down beside him and held the single scarlet rose I had brought him beside his face.

"Hey Pippers?' His azure gaze fell upon me.

"Yes Dami?" I gulped.

"Do you know where the wild roses grow?"

_On the second day, he came with a single red rose  
He said, "Give me your loss and your sorrow"_

_I nodded my head, as I lay on the bed  
"If I show you the roses, will you follow?"_

(Pip's POV)

I lay upon my bed gazing at the ceiling. I was humming a soft tune and knew my tea was growing cold. I didn't care. A lot less things bothered me as of late. I heard my door creep open and knew it was Damien. I felt his weight lie down beside me and a single red rose came into view. This gesture brought a smile to my lips.

"Hey Pippers?" I heard the questioning tone of his voice and my eyes fell upon him.

"Yes Damien?" I encouraged him to continue.

"Do you know where the wild roses grow?" I nodded my head and he took my hand.

"Give me all the pain you've suffered" I nodded my head again and laid it on his chest. I peeked up at him through my sandy eyelashes.

"If I show you the roses will you follow?"

_They call me 'The Wild Rose'  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me that, I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day_

On the third day, he took me to the river  
He showed me the roses and we kissed  
And the last thing I heard was a muttered word  
As he knelt above me with a rock in his fist

(Pip's POV)

Damien had picked me up from my house. He then preceded to lead me to the roses near starks pond. The only flowers that seemed to survive in such a harsh environment. Not many people even knew they existed. They were to busy to notice. They're always to busy to notice.

I lay upon the thick blnket of snow, the cold biting at me. I didn't care right at this moment.

Damien appeared above me and kissed me. It was swift. Gentle. Almost like a goodbye in a way. I didn't realise why it felt that way until it was too late. He pulled back, his eyes glistening with tears. I didn't know why this was either.

I heard him mutter something, too soft for me to hear. And just as I was about to enquire when I saw the rock in his fist. This rock was the last thing I ever saw with my earthly eyes.

_On the last day, I took her where the wild roses grow  
She lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief  
And I kissed her goodbye, said, "All beauty must die"  
And I leant down and planted a rose between her teeth_

(Damien's POV)

I took Pip's hand as I lead him towards Stark's pond. It was so warm, so soft. He lay upon the bank, the wind ruffling his golden hair. He was so beautiful.

I leant above him and kissed him goodbye. It was the last gesture I would allow myself. The tears began to prick at my eyes.

"Sorry Pip...It's the only way to save your soul"

When the deed was done, I placed a single red rose between his teeth. He was the picture of an angel. And I knew that's what he was now. In heaven where I can't touch him.

_They call me 'The Wild Rose'  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it, I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day  
My name was Elisa Day  
For my name was Elisa Day_

**Wow that ended up worse than I expected..**


End file.
